I'll Prove To You I'm Sorry
by I Love-Hate him
Summary: written after like...2 weeks ago on raw. Summary inside. Characters Brian Kendrick, Paul London


**Name: I'm sorry.**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Swearing, mentions of Self-inflicted injury.**

**Summary: After he walked out on his own Partner in a match, Brian Kendrick tries to say he's sorry.**

**Characters: Brian Kendrick, Paul London.**

**Time: around March 17 2008, after RAW.**

**Writer's note: I wrote this after I heard what happened on Raw a couple weeks ago, where Kendrick walked out on London in that match with Umaga...I just felt like I HAD to write something about it...This is from London's P.O.V.**

**-**

I moaned, I still was sore, the match was only like an hour, if that over...The match where my 'Partner' Brian Kendrick walked out on me...He left me alone to fight Umaga, he knew himself Umaga's too strong for ether of us, Heck, a couple months back, Umaga crushed Brian in a match, He should have stayed with me, we may have been able to win...I just didn't understand why he walked off. I mean, we're friends, friends don't do that, Maybe I was just being a little over-dramatic about this, but, I felt so betrayed.

Angrily, I undid my boots and kneepads, and bitterly threw them across the room, I don't know where Brian ran off to during the match, but, he wasn't here anymore, He didn't even stop at the EMT place to see if I was alright...Honestly, I am fine, I'm just a little sore, thank god, but, still...I thought he cared about me? I thought we were friends.

I hear a knock at the door.

"What!?" I yelled, without opening it, nor turning around. I didn't get an answer. "you can come in!" I yelled again.

I heard the door open, and someone come in, I was guessing it was Ashley to tell me that Brian was a dick and I should just blow him off.

"Paul?" That was when I realized it wasn't Ashley, it was Brian, I span around, Brian was standing there, like a little kid getting scolded for eating a cookie before Dinner, with his hands in his jean pockets and his shortish Blonde hair still wet from a shower I guess...

I narrowed my brown eyes at him. A part of me wanting to cry my eyes out and ask him why did he leave me there like that and another part wanted to beat the living shit out of him and break every bone in that short, scrawny body of his. But, I didn't do anything, I just glared at him.

"Paul...I know your mad and-" He started, shifting uncomfortly. I cut him off.

"I'm WAAAAAY passed Mad Brian, I can't believe you did that to me!" I yelled at him. "I would never leave you during a match! It made me feel like I wasn't good enough! It made me feel like you hated me or were sick of me!"

He shook his head. "I don't feel like that at all...I just...I dunno...I'm sorry." He told me.

"'I'M SORRY' MY ASS!" I yelled down at him, my hands just wanted to go over his neck and choke the life out of him.

"No, Paul, I AM sorry." He said, sounding rather annoyed.

"you're a liar." I told him.

"Paul...Please, listen to me...I didn't mean to do that, I was being selfish and-" He started again but, again I cut him off, by running over and grabbing him by his shirt and slamming him into the wall as hard as I could and pinning him there.

"No! You listen to me, Brian! If you're suppose to be my Partner why the **fuck** did you walk out!? I never did that to you! And believe me, there was so many times I could have! You would be helpless without me!" I hissed at him.

"I know...and I'm sorry, Please, Paul...You're my friend..." He grabbed at my wrist and tried to get me off of him, but, I just hit him against it again.

"_friend?_" I asked. "Did you say _friend_?! Friends don't do that!" I yelled.

"I know...and I'm sorry...again..." He repeated.

"Well, you should have thought about that before ya did it, bri!" I yelled, I dropped him then yelled; "Get out!" I pointed to the door. "GET! GO!" I hissed.

"Paul! I'm sorry!" He whined, slowly getting up.

"I don't give a damn! Go! Leave! I don't forgive you! I hate you! GO!" I hissed, I was so angry and hurt that he did this to me. "Go! get out!"

He gave a shaky sigh and turned to walk out, there was still that part of me that wanted to kill him, but, I didn't as he slowly walked to the door, opened it and turned to me once more.

"I know you won't forgive me, cause I'm a jerk and deserve this...But...I am really sorry." with that he turned and left, closing the door behind him.

I stared at the door for a while, _"I should have killed him."_ I thought. Still keeping my eyes locked on the door, my knees weaken and I sank onto the bench, turning my back to the door and I started whimpering. Yeah, it hurt that he just walked out on me like an asshole...I never once walked out on him, even when it looked bad, even when he couldn't stand and all I'd need to do is leave...I never did...I always stood up for him in the locker room when the other guys picked on him for being so small and skinny...I protected him from getting beat up the best I could...It made me angry...and hurt.

_/Flashback/_

_(around 2006)_

_I was on ringside for Brian, as he and Super Crazy fought in a singles match, he wasn't doing too well, his back and head had been worked over allot and he wasn't getting most anywhere._

_"Come on Brian!" I yelled from ringside, clapping, trying to get the crowd behind him. But, even with the crowd he ended up getting pinned when Super Crazy did some insane flip thing when the two were on top of the turnbuckle._

_Brian was pinned one-two-three, so me and Piscosis came in the ring, seeing well, both Brian and Crazy had gotten hurt on that move, Brian more of course cause he pretty much had landed hard on his back._

_He was seemly haft-knocked out. I was leaning over him, trying to wake him up, when I heard music...The Great Khali's Music._

_Khali, as most of you know, is a fucking monster, at this time he was 7'2, 400lbs I believe. and he was heading for the ring._

_quickly, I tried to pull Brian's deadweight out of the ring but, I myself was too scared to. By the time Khali had gotten into the ring, I ran out to get a steel Chair. So pretty much Brian had been left helpless in the ring, unless you count Super Crazy who was also helpless._

_By the time I got the chair and turned around, Khali had Brian tightly by his neck, so I ran into the ring and hit Khali with the chair in the back, it didn't even seem to faze him, he grabbed my neck then, still holding onto Brian's, he banged our heads together._

_Brian went down hard and flat on his back and I had rolled out of the ring, next thing I knew, I looked up, and Khali had Brian above his head by his neck in one hand and his ankles in the other, I could have ran right there, I could have ditched Brian and let him be torn apart by Khali, but, I didn't._

_Khali pretty much chucked Brian down at me, Brian had crashed into me in the air, but, since he was so small and skinny, he didn't really hurt me, it was just that my head hit the ground hard, but, out of the two of us, I think Brian had gotten the worse, he pretty much landed on the back of his neck._

_I was barely awake and fading quick with a pounding headache, Brian was knocked out cold, face down on the ground. I had somewhat sat up, thinking since he looked like he had the worst of it, I should see if he was alright, I sat up, making me even more lightheaded, and shook him, he was so out he barely moved, I turned a little too fast and blacked out then._

_When I had woken up, I was in the EMT office. with an ice pack on my head._

_"Where's Brian?" I said sitting up, "Is he okay?"_

_"Calm down, Paul. He's okay, he hit his head pretty hard, but, he's okay."_

_I could have sat there and tried to help my own injuries, but, no, I had gotten up and went into the other room, checking to see if he was alright, of course, like I figured he was still out, and the EMT's were checking for head injuries I guess._

_I came over to him, sitting down next to him, ignoring the killer headache I had. I sat there as he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at me, though he could barely keep himself awake, he smiled at me._

_I turned to the EMT. "Is he gonna be okay?" I asked._

_"Eh, he should. He's probably just gonna have a concussion if that." The EMT told me, has he checked out my smaller partner's eyes._

_"Thanks for not ditchin' me, Paulie." He said, I could see he could barely stay awake._

_"No problem, Bri, Bri." I told him._

_He nodded as closed his eyes wearily. I roughened his hair. "Get some rest, kido." I told him._

_/End of Flashback/_

So I know I could have left him when that happened, I didn't. I could have left him all those times when he was getting beat up, I didn't. I could have left him countless times, but, I didn't.

I was snapped from my thoughts to a knock at the door. Without turning around I yelled: "Yeah?"

"Paul?" I heard Brian's voice, though it was more shaky like he was crying.

"Get away Brian." He told him without turning around. The little bitch wouldn't leave me alone to be depressed in peace!

I heard a soft whimper. "Paul, Please, I'm so sorry."

"Bull Shit." I told him bitterly.

"But, Paul-" he started.

"No buts, leave." I said, wiping the tears from my eyes, I was not going to turn around. Or he'd see I was crying.

"I will...I just..." He whispered another light sob came from his mouth.

"What do you want?" I asked, still my back to him.

"I'll leave...but..." I heard another sob. "Can you help me with these?" He asked, now I could tell that he was crying without turning around.

I turned, he stood there, his hands behind his back, tears falling from his sky blue eyes. shifting from side to side.

"What do you need help with?" I asked sourly.

He let out a light sob and put his hands out in front of him. I gasped.

On each of his wrists he had cut marks, long, ugly, deep gashes deep in his skin. Bright red blood dripping off his arms and hands and wrists and onto the floor at his feet. Like his tears had. He was sobbing now that his hands were out.

I stood up fast and came over to him, taking his wrists. "Oh, shit...Brian!? What...Why the fuck did you do this?! you moron! You could kill yourself!" I yelled at him, trying to hide the fact I was scared out of my mind.

"I was sorry...I wanted to prove it." He whispered.

I looked at him, not knowing what to say to that, I pulled him over to the sink and turned on the water, trying to stop the bleeding. "Dammit, Brian! You shouldn't have done this!" I yelled again.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Stop that!" I yelled, trying to stop the bleeding from the gashes. "Stop saying that!"

He tried to silence the sobs coming from him, but, it wasn't working and he was only shaking more.

"Brian, Calm down, okay? Your shaking and bleeding you could pass out." I told him, trying not to sound scared. In my head I was screaming _"I'm sorry I made you feel like this Brian!" _And I was so scared and even ashamed cause he cut himself because of me...Because he was really sorry.

Next thing I knew, Brian fell to the floor, his blue eyes sliding closed.

"Shit! Brian! Stop this!" I yelled at him, bending down and still trying to stop the bleeding, he had really got himself good. I grabbed a towel and pressed it to the wounds.

Now I was scared, there I was, with Brian passed out on the locker room floor, with cuts in his wrists, I couldn't help but, feel it was my fault, if we had talked through it maybe this wouldn't have happened. If we had both calm down for just a minute, maybe this wouldn't had happened...where did I go wrong? I was losing my best friend because we had gotten into a fight about a stupid match.

I stared at his tearstained face. as I tried to stop the bleeding, looking at the gashes, they were really deep. Since he was passed out...I just sat there and looked at him for a while, still trying to stop the bleeding...then...I broke down and started crying, taking him into my arms and rocking him back and forth, dammit, I really messed up, this was all over some stupid match, I should have yelled at him...I told him I hated him...The told me he was sorry...and I replied by saying I hated him...This is all my fault...

"Its not your fault." He told me, almost like he was reading my mind. Brian's voice was so weak, it scared me.

"Stop! Stop! Get up off the floor, Brian! Your okay!" I told him, denying the fact I was crying, as I wiped away my tears so he couldn't see. and I denied the fact that if I didn't stop his bleeding he would die. I pressed the towel tighter...

"I'm sorry I left during that match...I should have stayed and helped you...I'm so sorry...I understand that you hate me." My heart broke...he thought I hated him.

I looked down at him, tears welling up in my eyes again, but, I screamed at myself to stop, cause I wasn't gonna let myself cry and let him see. "Bri...I don't hate you." I managed to say, I didn't notice I had started crying all over again, against my will. "you can't leave me again."

He coughed sitting up a little. "I'm trying."

I stopped the bleeding on the one arm and calmed down the one on the other..."Why did you do this!?" I screamed.

"I wanted to show you I was sorry." He said.

"This...this wasn't the way to do it, Brian! You could have killed yourself!" I told him.

"I'd rather die then not be your friend..." He whispered.

a tear rolled down my cheek as I stopped crying. "Your gonna be okay." I told him, as I wrapped up his wrists. "Your gonna need stitches for a couple of these, what did you use?" I asked him.

He let out a light sob. "I used your pocket knife." He breathed.

He used my pocket knife, so he could prove he was sorry..."Brian...I..." I didn't know what to say.

Tears started falling from Brian's crystal blue eyes, next thing I knew, he was sobbing and saying how sorry he was.

I looked at him. I could see he was really sorry..."Brian..." I didn't know what to say. So I helped him up, and put my arm around his waist and started to help him to the EMT office.

"Brian?" I asked finally.

he turned his head and looked at me. "Yeah?"

"I forgive you." I told him.

-

_**End...**_

_**-**_

_**Yeppersness! Review plz...**_

_**-**_

_I do not own ether Paul London, Brian Kendrick nor Umaga, they own themselves. This is all fictional, so none of this really happened._


End file.
